Sherlock Holmes I presume?
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: When Helen Magnus hears that James Watson left a son, who also happens to be the world's consulting detective, she goes to London to meet him,what neither of them bank on is a case that throws them together... and their worlds collide Not Helen X Sherlock ship.
1. Chapter 1

_Sherlock Holmes I presume?_

_Wn: Well I have been toying with this idea for some time now, and I really want to make it work, so here is the opening chapter, first part sanctuary.. next will be Sherlock Note I do not own any part of the awesomeness of Sanctuary or for that matter, Sherlock. This is set after season 2 finale of Sanctuary and the finale of season 1 of Sherlock, (both the season 1 and 2 finale were AMAZING!)_

_Date: 01/03/2011, time: 03:00am, Location? (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)_

*Bring… bring…* The sound of that awful telephone was getting more and more on my nerves with each passing ring. It was 3am for God's sake and the one time where I was actually finally able to sleep. After the whole Kali affair recently, it was nice to finally experience some quiet for the time being. Will was on the road to recovery things were slowly getting back to normal in the Sanctuary… well as normal as things can get in the Sanctuary. Eventually, after it dawned on me that that phone would most likely start ringing again so abruptly, I switched the bedside light on and picked up the phone.

"_Helen Magnus speaking…" _I began, trying to still remain professional..

"_Ah, sorry to wake you Doctor Magnus… normally I wouldn't have, but given the new circumstances… " _Declan stammered. After one of my closest friends, James Watson died, Declan had taken over his position as Head of the UK Sanctuary and was doing a remarkable job filling the shoes of such a great man. However I was intrigued as to what these new circumstances could be, so I asked:

"_Declan… it's three am over here… tell me what is so bloody important please_…" I sighed irritably_. _

"_It's about Watson.. he.. he had… well.. has.." _I could just imagine Declan's expression on the other end. Clearly he had something of great importance to tell me… and feared how I would react.

"_Just spit it out already Declan!" _

"_James Watson has a son that is currently living in the UK… and he has inherited his father's *gift*, how I know this is due to the fact that he is now a *consulting detective..*" _Declan added nervously.

I fell silent for a few moments, taking this information in. James Watson left a son… who had apparently inherited his source blood gift…. However that wasn't what really shocked me.. that was still to come…

"_And what is his name… " _I asked with curiosity.

"… _Sherlock Holmes…." _

_WN: Okay, my first ever venture into these fandoms! Please let me know what you think, and read and review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

WN: I am so happy to have two reviews already as well as being added to favourite stories! Thanks so much guys and girls as it really means a heck of a lot Unfortunately, I am operating without a beta reader, so my apologies in advance for any grammatical errors…

Chapter 1: The case of Holmes begins... (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)

"… _Sherlock Holmes…." _ A ghost of a smile flickered on my face at hearing that name. James Watson, essentially **the **Sherlock Holmes and one of the great minds of the Victorian Era now has a modern day version of himself… his son no less, solving crimes in the streets of London… How I almost pity modern day criminals… But there was one thing I had to find out…

"_Doctor Magnus… are you still there…" _Hearing Declan's concerned voice brought me out of my own thoughts and back into reality.

"_Yes.. sorry Declan, I am indeed still here… I was just thinking… how did you first hear about this fact?" I questioned him. _

"_Well, I recently discovered that James Watson had been keeping an eye on his kid for some time now… not making direct contact, just observing from a safe distance… gathering information… it seems that Sherlock's mother made contact with him about a year before his death… of course, she didn't know of his secret… well, your secret… but all the same… the news of another child of a source blood parent is… interesting…." _ Declan stated, before continuing…

"_I actually came across his website….. you can really tell that the man is the son of James Watson…."_

"_Really… how so_…?" I was now very much intrigued.

"_I am emailing you the link now…." _I quickly logged into my laptop and opened up my email account and hastily opened the link…. I saw what Declan meant. The Science of Deduction… Definitely has the Watson brain….. But there was one thing that still troubled me…

"_Well why didn't he tell me… or anyone else for that matter… I am.. was… one of his closest friends!" _I exclaimed, feeling a little hurt by this snub.

"_Not that I really can understand the Doctor's reasoning, I would imagine that once he had proof that he was his son… he wanted to keep him firmly away from prying eyes…without the likes of the Cabal coming after him…" _Declan reasoned.

I had to admit, he had a point, but I knew that I had to meet him all the same, now that the Cabal threat was over. After losing my Ashley… and the loss of Clara and her mother… the fact that one source blood child was alive and well was something short of a miracle.

"_Thanks for bringing this to my attention Declan… I am going to fly out to London later, and we can talk a bit more then…" _I replied, before hanging up and heading back to bed, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to really sleep…

_Elsewhere…._

_Date: 01/03/2011, time: 9am, Location: Alleyway.. (Sherlock's P.O.V)_

Other human beings are so dense. I had dragged John out early from the flat this morning after about eighteen text messages from Lestrade as well as Mycroft respectively to come to a crime scene that was "most intriguing" (Mycroft's attempt to appeal to my ego… brothers are annoying)… Eventually I agreed, only to get away from Mrs Hudson's interrogation regarding John and I's "friendship"… As we walked, I hoped that Anderson or Donovan wouldn't be there to annoy me… their presence disrupts the order of everything that is right in this world.

As we reached the scene, I could automatically see that this was a violent crime. The victim; a young woman, petite, was lying in a pool of her own blood; her throat slashed, and there seemed to be a mixture of… claw marks as well as… teeth marks all over her body…. Maybe this wouldn't be such a wasted trip after all…..

"_Any witnesses so far Lestrade?" _I asked, causing the man to jump a mile.

"_Well… here's the thing… the three witnesses we have all say that the killer… didn't leave the alleyway… and… wasn't human… but that couldn't be right…." Lestrade _seemed deep in thought…_ quite_ a stretch for him I must say. I turned to John and grinned… This was going to be interesting indeed…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: We are going on a creature hunt…

WN: EEEH! I am completely overwhelmed with the response I have gotten so far right now, special thanks goes to: Magician Girl Mirani, Mrs Marcus Volturi and bby for reviewing the last chapter. I will try to update this as frequently as I can between finishing off my other fics and college, anyway, on with the story!

_Date: 01/03/2011, time: 9:15am, Location: Alleyway.. (Sherlock's P.O.V)_

Everyone fell silent as they watched me work at the crime scene; analysing every single detail; unfortunately not just about the crime either. I could tell from their quite frankly sickeningly sweet mannerisms towards one another that Anderson and Donovan were still at it… they are both so dull… Lestrade seemed to be under pressure from the powers that be over the solving of the case of the "mysterious mauling" of our latest victim… Now a summary of her….

Young woman, single, early twenties, walking home alone after a night out with her friends; didn't drink... not a single scent of alcohol… seemed too focused… lives alone… well… with one cat… long haired tabby… fairly old due to the way the fur has been shed over the victim's coat.. she was walking back at around… 3am… she was attacked…. Didn't see her killer coming… tried to flee… but could not fight it off… a frenzied attack… then finished off with a slash to her throat… left her for dead… marks consistent with claws… too big for a wild dog… not the right size for a normal human being….." I was still analysing when Donovan interrupted my train of thought with that grating voice of hers…

"So Freak… got anything yet?" She gave an arrogant smirk… God she is so dull…

"Early twenties… walking home alone after a night out with her friends… didn't drink… lives alone with her cat… she was walking back at around 3am… did not see her killer coming… she tried to run at first… but it was too fast for her… it was a frenzied attack… it killed her at exactly 3:11am… before escaping… up there… "I gestured to the roof above the alleyway… and the way the pipes were dented… consistent with someone… or something climbing up there in a bid to escape…

"Wait… something… as in… not human?" Anderson exclaimed.

"And how the hell do you know exactly when the victim was killed?" Donovan demanded. Good God… their IQ seems to get smaller with each passing day….

"Claw marks, too big and too frenzied for that of a human, not to mention it had the ability to scale a pipe in less than three minutes to make its get away… and her watch" I added as I got to my feet and dusted myself off…

"Ah…. I see where you are getting at…" John smiled, as he looked down at the victim's right hand.

"I am sad to see that intelligence isn't contagious… the victim's watch stopped exactly as she died… smashed… but dead on the time of death…"

"Right…. Okay…"

"Now… you can go and do something useful and fill in Lestrade on what to go on whilst us adults solve the crime..…." I began walking away and motioned for John to follow me…

"But where the hell are you going?" Donovan yelled. John looked at me, clearly wondering the same thing.

"We are going… on a creature hunt…" I grinned, before pulling my coat close to me and walking out of the alleyway with John close behind…. Leaving them open mouthed.

WN: Okay, another chapter! I promise to have the Sanctuary team next time as well as Sherlock… till then please read and review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: London Calling

WN: A MASSIVE thank you to my latest reviewer that perfume and special thanks go to Mrs Marcus Volturi for her lovely shout out in .net/s/7785282/1/Fate_is_a_Funny_Thing :) A highly recommended read indeed, (PS, I am looking at you with puppy dog eyes for a sequel!)

John Watson's P.O.V

I gave an exasperated sigh as I trailed after Sherlock. Even by his standards, this case was pretty weird. A creature… murdering women on the streets of London… I am still convinced that it was probably a big dog that escaped from somewhere… surely Sherlock doesn't believe that a monster… killed her… right?

I was deep in thought when an all too familiar voice snapped be back into cruel reality…

"I believe it was an animal attack John… surely you _still _do not think it was a _monster _do you?" He asked me with that oh so irritating smirk. Sometimes I honestly believe that he is some sort of mind reader… can I not even have a thought in piece without him trying to deduce it?...

"Of course not… Sherlock… but I do have to ask…. Where are we heading to now….?" I groaned. I had to ask the question… but normally it didn't end well… usually trips with Sherlock involve getting kidnapped by his brother who is "the government"; getting shot at… or my personal favourite so far… meeting crazed lunatics who strap bombs to me all because they are "the world's only consulting criminal" and want to make Sherlock "dance"….. How I am still friends with him I do not know… Most sane people would have run a mile…

"John… we are going be collecting witness statements..…" Sherlock smirked as he hailed a taxi, gave the cabbie directions and motioned for me to get in. After recent events, I still can't help but give a shudder at the sight of black taxis.. Not that the whole near death thing with a sponsored serial killer seems to have fazed him one little bit….

"But… how… how could you know that there are any witnesses…" I stopped myself. How could I have forgotten?..."

"Yes John… the homeless network…" He smirked; clearly amused that it took me a moment to catch up.

"Alright… but… why are we heading back to the flat?"… I wondered, as I recognized the route we had taken earlier…

"I need to use your laptop…. There is a bit of "viewing" I need to do…"

I sighed heavily and resigned myself to yet another crazy week… Why couldn't I have a relatively sane flatmate?

Elsewhere…. (And later on…)

_Date: 01/03/2011, time: 4:15pm, Location: London Sanctuary... (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)_

It had been a long flight to London. I had packed up and headed straight for the airport as soon as I could, bringing Henry and Will with me. Will had insisted on going with me for some answers… and I asked Henry to come with me as well as it wasn't often nowadays that I got to spend time with him… I knew that like me he was also hurting… Ashley left a hole in all of our hearts….

By the time we arrived at the UK sanctuary, I was this close to strangling Will. I had patiently answered all of his questions, but when he kept asking more information about Sherlock, I snapped at him as I could not give him any more information that I did not have. It only served to remind me that my one of my closest, oldest friends chose not to confide in me… regardless of the reasoning behind it… it still hurt me all the same, especially given our history.

Eventually Will let up and resigned himself to silence. I warmly greeted Declan, and asked him for a recap on anything of importance, but what he said next surprised me.

"Well… there was this…." He produced a picture… of a rather gory sight indeed. A young woman.. brutally killed… but it was the claw marks that interested me….

"An abnormal attack… in London.. Dear god… has there been any sightings reported recently?" I asked.

Nothing unusual till today... but that isn't all… one of our… "informants" showed me this..." And with that, he produced a photo of a man on the crime scene… Wearing a long black coat and one of the most well defined cheekbones I had ever seen… with a head of wild black curls….

"Hmm… he doesn't look like your average fellow to be found on crime scenes…"Will muttered. I had to agree…

"But here's the kicker…. **That **is Sherlock Holmes… after much research… we have discovered that he is the world's only "consulting detective…" He replied…

I smiled. Like father like son, that is for sure… I smirked, and then asked:

"Declan… I need you to pull up everything on the crime scene… as well as everything on the good detective…."

"On it….. But aside from catching our rogue abnormal… do you really think that you will get the chance to meet Sherlock…?" He questioned.

"Ah, but of course Declan… after all…. This is an interesting case indeed… I mean it's not every day that an abnormal frequents a crime scene…" I grinned. This was going to be an interesting week for us all….

WN: And that is another chapter up! I would love it if I gained anymore reviews, it makes my day guys and girls! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A fitting Puzzle…

WN; Major thanks to hermiony and of course Mrs Marcus Volturi for their reviews :D It's a bit of a busy night for me update wise, so I hope that you all enjoy this latest instalment :D

_Date: 02/03/2011, time: 9am, Location: London Sanctuary... (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)_

After an early night, I woke up early to a hell of a lot of questions. Will and Henry were both firing them at me over breakfast… for me… a lovely cup of tea…. I wished that they would leave the questions till we were actually on the case. Sometimes so of Nikola's more colourful ideas of what to do to avoid "the children" had merit….

I sighed heavily, and answered Will first.

"Yes Will… we are going to the crime scene… that is after all the first step in a crime investigation…"

"And Henry.. I will indeed need you to fix some… "clearance" for us as well….

"But seriously… **the **Sherlock Holmes… we are actually going to see him in action?" Will grinned. I had almost forgotten how excited Will was in meeting James Watson originally… his hero…. So for him to meet the actual Sherlock Holmes would be interesting…..

"Way ahead of you doc… though one thing I would say… I was… "looking into" a few databases… when I discovered… that someone else was daring to "look into ours!" Henry admitted. I was angered… yet intrigued. Henry Foss was an undisputed genius in the Tech field… so for someone to hack his system showed a level of skill….

"And were you able to trace them…" Declan asked, as he walked in having heard the conversation… carrying a load of papers… I went over to help him, and we put them onto the desk.

"Yeah… the furthest I got… was this…." He showed me the laptop and I gasped.

"Dear lord… someone in the British government…. This is not good…." I muttered, but knew I had to continue on.

"Well… anyway boys… we may meet our "peeping tom" on the way… so shall we get to the crime scene…?" I asked pleasantly.. They nodded in agreement, and headed out to the waiting car. This was going to be interesting…

Elsewhere….

**Date: 02/03/2011, time: 9:15am Location: ****Diogenes Club **

Mycroft sat and fumed in the darkness. He had heard that **she **was back in town… that **sanctuary **network… clearly seeking his brother… he couldn't allow it. He knew that James Watson was linked to this "sanctuary network" and from what "investigating" he had managed to do himself… it was extremely dangerous… more so than what Sherlock was currently involved in. He remembered James. A handsome, well spoken man, that came into their lives briefly… long enough to make their mummy pregnant… not that Watson apparently knew it at the time. He remembered how mummy and Watson fought… she then gave him an ultimatum.. it was her or the job… He left. He heard not so long ago that Mummy had tracked him down to tell him he had a son… but he never returned… Sherlock was told his father was dead. And he intended to keep it that way. He wouldn't let another person hurt them so much again….

**Date: 02/03/2011, time: 9:25am Location: ****Crime Scene… (Sherlock's P.O.V)**

After much investigating, I had dragged John back to the crime scene in order to meet with Lestrade to give him the information I had gathered and to see what … if anything they had come up with.. I shot Anderson and Donovan a glare, and motioned for John to wait by the opposite wall… It was then I heard the clacking of a pair of rather expensive heels… and she came into view… a woman of classic beauty… flanked by two men… … now this was going to be good…..

WN: And that is it for me for now! I have a bad headache, so off for a lie down, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any requests/suggestions for what they would like to see in this fic, please pm me :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What is a little deducing between friends?

WN: Huge thanks once again to all those who have added me to their favourite stories/subscriptions as well as those who have been kind enough to review, it really means a lot to me. It's now half term so a week off for me, I will try and squeeze in at least one more update before I go back to college :D

John Watson's P.O.V

I stood back and watched the scene that was unfolding before me. Sherlock was now eying the poor unsuspecting woman and her two colleagues like a cat eying its prey. He briefly scanned the two men; focusing his attention more on the one that was a little shorter, looking almost puzzled; a rare sighting for a man like Sherlock. His eyes then flicked back to the one with glasses… and they both seemed to jolt back a second.

"So… you analyse people as well then hmm?" Sherlock questioned in a cold manner. I could see the man recoil a little before stammering:

"Uh… ye… yes…" The man looked like he was about to pass out. I wish that Sherlock would ease up on the death stare, just once, as it was always messy. He then turned that piercing gaze of his back to the obvious leader of the trio; the woman. Strangely, she just stood there and let him analyse her with a rather amused smirk on her face. Clearly rattled by this rather bizarre response, Sherlock remained silent for a few moments, clearly pondering their next move; in the corner I could see Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan all watching this mighty clash of the minds. Normally I would always bet on Sherlock… but there was something about this woman…. Something strong…

Eventually after a rather awkward silence, the woman spoke up.

"So… care to tell us what you have gathered about us?" She questioned in a tone that held no malice. It was almost as if she knew what Sherlock was like…

"As you wish…." Sherlock smirked, and the two men threw each other an anxious glance. I must admit I wish that we had just stayed at home…

"The man on the left is like a son to you; you adopted him when he was around eight years of age, he is clearly protective of you; trying to control an urge to harm anyone who may ill wish you. There is something about him… that nobody would take seriously if you told a person of normal intelligence… He is an inventor; a man of science and clearly has taken apart one too many of your kitchen appliances in the past, and not for a simple school science project either; he's laidback, a bit of an overgrown child… but he has dealt with real pain lately… suffered a loss close to him.. a family member… close in age, so perhaps your daughter?". He studied the man's reaction and was pleased to see the colour draining from his face bit by bit. I shot Sherlock a warning glance, and he just gave me a withering look in response before moving onto the man on the right.

"Now you…. You look to her as a mentor…. But your relationship has been a little strained lately… the death in the family I expect has had a hand in it lately as well as the death of another that was close to you… you have a lot of respect for her and her line of work… Judging by the way you were trying to figure me out, I would say that before working for this fine lady here, you used to work in the police… perhaps as a forensic scientist… no… you have too much of an interest in the mind… you were a psychiatrist… you were not respected in your job… treated as a **freak"… **He threw Donovan and Anderson an icy glare; causing them to shrink back against the wall a little before continuing his analysis:

You lost your mother when you were a boy, and have a strained relationship with your father at best. The other loss that I speak of was a woman you loved… you have had one other serious relationship, but she left you…." He paused for a moment, before turning his attention to the woman with a curious smirk.

"And finally let's take a look at you. You were originally born and bred here in England but moved to America to carry on the work of your father and follow in his footsteps, whilst making a name for yourself and your work takes you all over the world. You work in the field of science, a doctor; with creatures that are rare and highly sought after by many who may wish them harm. You have always been a leader, have seen things that most should never have to see in their lifetime… you have seen war, bloodshed, and the death your some of your closest friends as well as your daughter recently… my condolences….

You are always pushing boundaries with your work; a rebel, not willing to stand down if faced with challenge… you never give up, even if the situation seems impossible…. The father of your daughter…. Has recently vanished again from your life… you worry about him…. Fear that he may go too far… Your extremely wealthy, and have been using your sources to try and keep an eye on him… but to no avail so far… You haven't been in contact with your father recently, but you worry about him, as he is as stubborn as you are…. You can't stand to be doing nothing; and many times your friends have had to stop and force you to relax…. Other people can be so annoying" He threw me another accusing look before finishing:

"You easily command the respect of those around you, and can easily protect yourself… however you blame yourself for apparently not protecting your daughter… you feel you could have prevented her death…" He finished and paused for a moment. Surprisingly, the woman stayed still, her expression guarded. They seemed to be locked in a mental battle for a few moments, before even more surprisingly Sherlock stepped back first and added:

"How rude of me… I never asked for your name did I…." Sherlock asked indifferently.

"Sherlock, you never asked **any of them **for their names…" I hissed.

"That is fine Doctor Watson… My name is Helen Magnus, and to the left of me is Henry Foss and to the right is Doctor Will Zimmerman… it is good to see that what they say about Sherlock Holmes is true" To my amazement, she was smirking.

"So…. I take it you are here for the same reason we are then?" Sherlock asked as he gestured around him; indicating the crime scene.

"Oh yes…. Now… are you going to cooperate with me?... otherwise this could get… messy?" Magus questioned. At this, I gasped. Nobody would be that brave… surely?

Sherlock just grinned, and replied: "Of course my dear… let the games begin…."

WN: I sooo hope this is okay! You have no idea how I agonized over this chapter, Sherlock and Helen are such strong, amazing characters. Anyway, I am off to work on my ace attorney and Layton fics, till then please review, it would make my whole day brilliant! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A study in Magnus

WN: Huge thanks to my lovely and sadly for the last update only reviewer Mrs Marcus Volturi for her lovely review, and to all those who have kindly added me to their favourite lists/subscriptions :D

Magnus's P.O.V

I stood there for a moment locked in a moment of understanding with Sherlock Holmes. I could see much of his father in him…. I wish that I had a chance to meet his mother…. I hoped that we could work together…. I would hate it if we ended up working against one another…. I then asked:

"So tell me Sherlock… what have you managed to deduce about the crime scene so far?"…

"Early twenties… walking home alone after a night out with her friends… didn't drink… lives alone with her cat… she was walking back at around 3am… did not see her killer coming… she tried to run at first… but it was too fast for her… it was a frenzied attack… it killed her at exactly 3:11am… before escaping… up there… "he gestured to the roof above the alleyway… and the way the pipes were dented… consistent with someone… or something climbing up there in a bid to escape… the exact time of death can be seen…"

"On her watch" Will chimed in. Sherlock glanced at him briefly, seemingly surprised, but nodded.

"Exactly…. Then the killer fled…. He hadn't intended to leave his kill in plain sight… but he was spooked…" Sherlock added.

"Hang on a minute… you neglected to tell us that earlier….." Lestrade interjected.

"Oh do I really have to spell everything out for you normal people… God… how boring life must be in your worlds… I considered it too obvious… see the glass shards there?..." He gestured to a corner of the alleyway…

"Yeah…."

"The glass shards indicate a bottle having been thrown at our assailant… spooking him…. The one who threw it didn't venture in…. judging by the trajectory of the smashed shards… not to mention the colouring of the bottle I would say it was a drunk throwing her bottle at a ghost she was lucky that it didn't turn on her….." He finished.

"But surely she would have realised that something wasn't right…. Called the police or something?" Donovan protested.

"Well on that part she was actually thinking logically…. Picture the scene… Officer: Please state the nature of your emergency…

Witness: I… sssaw a shadow… it was big… it sounded like a monster….."

Officer: And you do know that even when drunk making time wasting calls to the police is considered an offence?"

Sherlock finished his scenario with: "You see what I mean?"

John suddenly turned to me. "But you actually have an idea… have experience with what type of animal this is… but what type of zoo in the country would keep something so dangerous…." He trailed off when he noticed Sherlock's smirk…

"John… when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth…. This is no ordinary animal now is it….Doctor Magnus?"… He glanced at me, imploring me to tell him what I knew. I had a feeling they could be trusted…. But I needed to get them alone.

"John…. Sherlock…. Shall we go someplace quieter… then we can tell you about our… line of work?" I suggested…..

WN: Apologies this is a short update, I have to get my college coursework done sadly… anyway any guesses as to what Abnormal I am going to use?... also… I am trying to decide whether or not to bring in Moriaty for this…. What do you guys think?... please let me know :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Tea for Five?

WN: I am so sorry guys for the delay in updating this; unfortunately a combination of college and illness has kept me away… but I am so excited to see that this is actually pretty popular, so I will try and do at least weekly updates again…. Thanks to:

loubega, Aubrey-Sky-Blue, andriaallen, Magician Girl Mirani, Mrs Marcus Volturi for their amazing reviews… also, Magician Girl Mirani…. Credit goes to you for the inspiration for later chapter developments :D And Mrs Marcus Volturi… all will soon be revealed

Sherlock's P.O.V

I arranged for us all to go to Angelo's. I figured that round about now the place would be pretty empty… and besides…. He could arrange for us to have more privacy if needed. I could see that Doctor Magnus approved of my choice. We all headed to a slightly bigger table at the back of the café which was normally reserved for families. I greeted Angelo and ordered us all a mug of tea and gave him an extra note in order to alert me if anyone in a black cab pulled up outside as well at ensure that we were not disturbed. I headed back to the table and sat down to a rather disgruntled looking John; who appeared to be wearing frown lines this morning as if they were the latest fashion.

"So… you have enough money to tip off café owners but not enough money to go to tesco's and buy new cleaning spray of which had to be used in cleaning up the mess of **your **experiment gone wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Urgh… come on… you know I find the whole prospect of cleaning dull… and besides… how was I to know that the finger would explode so early in the microwave?" I asked him with an innocent smile; whilst ignoring the rather alarmed expressions on the faces of Doctor Magnus's co-workers. Strangely, Doctor Magnus herself seemed if anything… amused.

"Anyway… keeping back on track boys…." Helen started, and glared at Angelo; who walked over; locked the door; put up a closed sign…. And hastily made his way out to the back storage room; all the while shooting nervous glances at the good Doctor Magnus. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"Sorry Doctor… please continue" John added.

"Thanks …. We work at a place known as the Sanctuary…. Protecting what many people see as monsters, creatures of great evil from harm and away from the prying eyes of others…. Some of these creatures are hunted… to the point of extinction…. Whilst others are sort after by dangerous; powerful organizations with more power as well as money than even most governments…" She slid a business card to John as well as me across the table before continuing.

"I took over from my father's work…. A while ago…. I am the head of the Sanctuary network… and run the Old City Sanctuary…. These creatures that we care for and at times have to capture are known as abnormals… each of them having their own unique…. Amazing abilities… that if in the wrong hands or let lose in certain environments could cause great harm to others…" She finished.

"So…. You think that one of these "abnormals" is what killed our latest victim?" I questioned.

"Exactly…." She nodded.

"I'm sorry…. But do you seriously expect us to believe that?" John exclaimed.

"John….. " I warned. Normally I would never even fathom believing this seemingly crazy woman, but I knew at a glance she was telling the truth.

"Well…. Would you like some proof?..." Magnus questioned…

John seemed a little taken aback… but he soon recovered.

"Well…. How can we trust any proof you may present?... anyone with a brain can use photoshop; Sherlock…. I know you are bored… but are you really going to satisfy your childish whims with this quite frankly storybook tale?" He exclaimed once again. Really, he needed to actually use his brain sometimes….

Suddenly, a low growl came from the man known as Henry…. As he appeared to almost half shift into a canine… no… wolf?... and he spoke… his voice changing slightly…. As well as his eye colour….

"We are here Doc… is this proof enough for you?" He stated before twisting his neck slightly, and seemingly reverting to normality. I was now officially intrigued.

"Yep… I'm good…" John spluttered, going from angry to a rather pale shade that would put story book vampires to shame.

"Now…. Do you have any other questions?" Magnus asked with an award winning smile.

I shook my head. Now the game was definitely on.

WN: Okay…. What will happen next I do wonder?... I would be so grateful for any reviews and adding to lists


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A difficult time to fathom and process

WN: Major apologies as well as thanks to the following: Mrs Marcus Volturi, loubega, Magician Girl Mirani and of course CheyanneChika for their awesome reviews as well as those who have added me to their favourites list It has made my day I am pleased to say it is now Easter break, so more time for updates…. Hurrah! :D

John's P.O.V

After that….. rather interesting little get together, we all left Angelo's. To give the man his due, he waited in the back room till after Sherlock had summoned him to let us back out. Sometimes I really wonder if Sherlock knows the meaning of the word "nice. I know that I had seemed rather sceptical about the whole…. "monsters" thing… but… I mean….. what her colleague did….. that is something I am not going to forget in a hurry. I was still deep in thought, when Sherlock asked:

"Is something the matter John?" He asked with a smirk. Sometimes, that man could be an incredibly smug git.

"Just thinking about the case…. That's all" I replied, knowing full well that was as see through as a window pane.

"I know it is a lot to take in Doctor Watson…. Trust me, I have been there" Will replied. I glanced at him, having forgotten we were still walking with Magnus's group.

"That's true…. Though you were a bit of a drama queen when Two Face kept pulling pranks on you on your first week" Henry grinned. I know it is stupid, but I had a new…. healthy respect for the guy. He put a new spin on the whole "looks can be bloody deceiving".

"Well I'm sorry, but you wouldn't find it funny if you were woken up with weird flying bugs crawling on you at three in the morning…. Or having your paperwork messed around" Will huffed. I just looked at them.

Sherlock, clearly bored of how this conversation was turning out, turned to Doctor Magnus and said:

"So… where to now then?... I assume you have a destination in mind…. Possibly one of your… Sanctuaries?" He questioned.

Magnus grinned and nodded before adding: "We do however need to make a quick detour…. I want to head back to the crime scene now that hopefully the police have gone so we can conduct a proper investigation of our own…."

"You know what killed her…. Don't you…." He threw her a curious glance.

"I have a hunch…. There was similar case of this….. A while ago…. That a colleague and I had to solve that involved a creature such as this….. However times have changed since then, meaning it is going to be harder to keep covered up thanks to camera phones as well as normal video cameras… and the internet…." She sighed. Clearly, she was not that big on modern technology….. wait…. Just how old exactly was this woman?... Sherlock clearly had the same thought, as he responded with:

"Oh….. of course…. Yes!... hah!" Sherlock clapped his hands and wore a gleeful smirk. I sometimes wondered about the man, truly I did.

"Sherlock….. what are you going on about?"….. I asked with concern.

"It was around…. 1898….. the Ripper case….yes…." He continued grinning…

"Yeah… still not following you Sherlock…." I groaned.

"A string of murders…. All seemingly committed by the one and only Jack the Ripper…. But was there any **real **connection?"….. He grinned, and threw a glance at Magnus, who smiled calmly. Why was it that I seemed to be the last one in on these things?...

"Look, to save me a load of aggro and humiliation, can you please just cut to the bloody chase?" I sighed.

"Alright fine John….. the good doctor here is not being exactly truthful about her age….. am I correct?"… He grinned defiantly at Magnus, who just smiled broadly.

"You do know Mister Holmes it is impolite to ask a woman her true age…..?" Magnus laughed, before adding:

"You are right Mister Holmes….. I am over 150 years old….." She grinned.

I just stood there stunned… Sherlock just stood there grinning. He eventually spoke, and said:

"Oh you are a woman that is full of surprises…."

I tried to compose myself. First I hear that creatures of legend are real…. Now this woman was over 100 years old… what on earth was going on… was this some weird parallel universe or something….. I tried to think of something to say….. and only came up with…

"You…. Look…. Good"…..

Smooth John…. Really smooth…

WN: And that is it for now…. A new chapter I am hoping will be up tomorrow….. till then please read and review…. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Won't you dance with me tonight?

WN: I am very sorry for the delay in updating this everybody, many thanks to all who have been so kind as to review the previous chapter. Note, the song I intend to use part of in this chapter I know came out recently but it fitted so well I didn't want to not use it, so I am taking a little artistic license. Note, Sherlock or Sanctuary or Dance With me tonight do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners

_Date: 02/03/2011, time: 3pm, Location: ?... (Jim Moriaty's P.O.V)_

Sometimes it was a hard life being a consulting criminal. People constantly requiring your services… but few of them are actually _interesting… _Sometimes it is nicer to just sit back and wait for the interesting ones to come to your web….. I turned on the radio for a moment as I glared furiously at an article in the paper I had Sebastian Moran; my loyal minion pick up for me earlier today. It had a picture of **him…. **As well as his live in one looking rather bashful after having solved yet another case. It had seemed so long since I had managed to get **him **to come out and play with me… and interesting game was needed to spice things up a little….

My interested became piqued when I heard part of the song of which I had come to enjoy… it described my relationship with the man so well..

"I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,  
>On the floor up and close getting lost in it,<br>I won't give up without a fight.

I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight,<br>So come on, ooh, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight.…."<p>

"Oh Sherlock… won't you dance with me toniiiiiiight?" I cackled. Suddenly, I heard the door slammed. I turned towards the source of the disturbance; one of my new recruits who was on messaging duty.

"What is it that was so important that you felt it utterly necessary to come all this way to annoy me?" I drawled; keeping my stare menacing.

"Uh… well… it's just… oh see for yourself… sir" The kid handed me the envelope.

I took it from his hands and tore it open and gave a yelp of laughter. A photo was currently in my hands. But not just any photo… oh no…. it was a picture of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson with **the **Helen Magnus… who seemed to have come all this way to London with her little minions just to see them. But to what end?... I had to find out….

"There is a car outside if you need it sir…." The messenger stated, a little uneasy…

"Thank you… I have no more need of you now… so you may leave… now… TOODLES!" And with that, I stalked off in the direction of the awaiting car. It was my turn to lead the dance now….

_Date: 02/03/2011, time: 3:15pm, Location: Crime Scene... (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)_

I was relieved to see I had been right in the fact that the police had effectively cleared out by the time we had appeared at the scene once again. The only one left; a man that Sherlock had identified… with a rather large amount of disdain was Anderson, and he was busy helping the forensics team pack up. They finished shortly after our arrival, and much to my amusement, I could see that he was shooting Sherlock and I anxious glances as he went.

I was about to suggest that we commenced our investigation when I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. A text alert…. Hmm…

I checked only to see that it was from an unknown number. Curious, I opened it, and it read:

We need to talk. About him, you have no right to be interfering in my little brother's life. Meet me outside the Diogenes Club tomorrow morning to discuss any terms.

MH

I was a little troubled by this…. I needed to keep him firmly out of it. The last thing I needed was for him to get involved as well as half of the British government in my business. I sighed, before texting back:

How does 7am sound? Also shouldn't we pick a more inconspicuous place to meet; there are prying eyes around after all.

HM

I pressed send. A few minutes later, a response came:

Very well Doctor. A car will be waiting for you outside the London Sanctuary. Tell nobody you are meeting me.

MH

I sighed again. This was getting to be awfully complicated…..

WN: I do wish I could have updated sooner so my apologies for not, till the next time please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Iceman and the Doctor

WN: First off I am so very sorry for the delay in updating this! I had never intended to leave this for as long as I had… huge thanks to all those who have reviewed and added me to their lists…. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter

_The next day…. (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)_

As promised, Mycroft had impeccable time keeping. There was a car waiting for me outside the London Sanctuary; ready to drive me to meet Mycroft Holmes at exactly 7am. As I slid into the back of the car, I could see a young woman sitting near me; seemingly oblivious to her surroundings as she fiddled around with her black phone, which looked to me like one of the latest models. Though I was curious about one thing:

"Should I even bother asking where we are going or for your name…. as I get the feeling you are not allowed to tell me…. Am I correct?" I questioned.

The young woman turned briefly to me with a small smirk and replied: "You are indeed correct on both counts Doctor Magnus… but I suppose if it makes you feel better…. You may call me…. Anthea" She smiled a sly smirk once again, before turning back to that dreadful phone of hers.

I decided that making conversation with this woman would be a fruitless endeavour, so I decided to remain silent for the rest of our journey; mentally planning on what I would say to the elder Holmes brother when we arrived.

_Date: 03/03/2011, time: , Location: Abandoned Warehouse... (Helen Magnus's P.O.V)_

Thankfully, I did not have to contend with the silence for too long as we had arrived at our destination. I slid out of the car, not giving "Anthea" a second glance. No sooner had I put my feet on the ground and had gotten out of the black car, I saw a hand motion a wave in the shadows; and then the car sped away.

"So…. Did you do as I asked then Doctor Magnus?" A voice asked in a cool professional manner, as the figure came closer into the light. I could see that few things seemed to change. I had a good, clear memory of what Mycroft Holmes had been like when he was younger, and that was only through a chance meeting with him when he was a boy once when I visited his home when Watson was still together with Sherlock's mother. Like Mycroft's father, he was dressed in impeccably neat, well groomed manner, and his poise was that of a cold marble statue, as he held his umbrella in his right hand. He fixed me with a glare of pure ice.

"Of course Mycroft…." I answered calmly. Even though I had not told anyone I had left, or for that matter where I was leaving; my team and I always had a tracking signal, so if I ran into any trouble, at least they would become alerted eventually.

"Look, let me cut to the chase Doctor Magnus…. I know that you want my brother…. And you are working with him in this investigation….. I do not want you anywhere near him… the lives of my family were already destroyed once by your world… by **that man"…. **He quickly regained his icy demeanour before adding:

"My brother is already…. Fragile at the best of times…. He never had a proper father figure in his life…. His world is already rife with danger thanks to his line of work…. The last thing he needs is for you dragging him into your world of…. Monsters…." He glared at me once again, seemingly challenging me to counter his statement.

"Your brother faces the worst monsters in our society Mycroft…. The criminals of this world…. But by doing so… he manages to do good things and save the lives of others….. while I promise that I would never intentionally put him in a direct path of danger, I honestly feel that your brother could quite easily handle my world….. but having said that…. I have a compromise…. I still work with your brother and Doctor Watson in a bid to catch this lose abnormal that is currently roaming the streets of London; but I will tell him nothing of his father…. Anything he finds out is exactly that…. Through his own doing…. Once we have found our abnormal….. I will not contact him again…. Unless he seeks me out….." I reasoned.

"Hmm….. very well…. Just know this Doctor Magnus…. If you do break your promise…. I will find a way to make life very difficult for you…." And with that he turned and walked away.

The Holmes boys definitely had one thing in common. And that was a flair for the dramatic.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: A family affair._

_WN: _Hello my pretties! Sorry for the delay in updating, college has been somewhat hellish as of late. Huge thanks again to the two reviewers of the last chapter: Mrs Marcus Volturi and loubega, your constant support means a lot to me

Sherlock's P.O.V

_Date: 03/03/2011, time: 11: 45am , Location: London Sanctuary... _

I sat at the table sitting my tea, deep in thought. I heard someone go out earlier this morning, trying to be careful in not alerting anyone to their departure. Later I discovered at the breakfast table that it had been Doctor Magnus. None of the others seemed to think this was odd. Doctor Zimmerman and Henry Foss just shrugged when questioned and told me she did that sort of thing all the time, and went back to their food, which looked suspiciously like bagels; in London of all places.

I remember having turned to John with the same point; and he just sighed, told me to not make a big thing of it, and went back to his toast. For some reason, he wasn't that hungry this morning; as all he had aside from his tea was a slice of boring whole grain toast. John had suggested that I eat something; but as I had told him before, I tend to not eat whilst I am on a case. I did however relent, and keep my promise and have a cup of tea…. Once everyone had cleared off that was.

I mentally ran through everything that had transpired so far. The good doctor and her team worked with monsters… abnormals… in fact on of her own team had turned out to be one. She is in charge of a number of places such as the one I am currently sitting in across the globe. Her and her team are always trying to protect these creatures from potential sources of harm; such as the rest of the planet. One of these "abnormals" is currently loose in London, killing women in alleyways and being rather interesting. The doctor's connections seem to rival mine in their sheer number…. And the most interesting thing of all…. She is over 150 years old. Yes… this was the most interesting case to date.

Though there was something that bothered me. Whilst we were investigating the crime scene; her phone went off. Presumably it was from a presumed unknown source at first, judging by the lack of recognition at the reading of the number…. But then she frowned…. And I saw her look to John and I briefly… before texting back… she did this for a few times…. Before presumably giving in to this persons demand. Then she drew our investigation to a premature end; claiming she had something to go over in her lab….. When all she did was do a disappearing act to her office upon our return; not showing her face since. To then hear her sneaking out earlier… to someone had been waiting for her…. or had sent someone to collect her to take her to a meeting point judging by the fresh tire tracks outside the sanctuary. All these facts kept adding up to something… or should I say a certain someone. Her actions screamed of his involvement… my brother… Mycroft Holmes. It practically smelt of him, and I did not like it one little bit. I intended to prove my theory upon her return.

Suddenly, I heard the door click shut and the click clack of high heels walk into the room. Helen Magnus had returned.

I heard her venture further into the room that I was currently occupying, and cleared my throat and spoke:

"So… how is he then Doctor?"

She raised an eyebrow at my question, but kept composed, and replied:

"And just who are you referring to Sherlock?... for all you know I could have just been out to meet with one of my employees" She questioned with a glimmer of defiance.

"Not so… the person you had been meeting clearly relied on secrecy… potentially a contact of yours… but you did not mention it to anyone here… the way you drew the investigation to an end so prematurely without conducting a proper analysis after receiving those texts suggested something… or should I say someone…. Rattled you… the person who you met clearly was someone concerning either John or myself… me, due to the way you are evading my questions… so I put the same question to you again… how is my brother?"

"Ah, you can't keep anything from a Holmes can you….. for the record, he was just telling me… to…. Not draw you into this case…. as it was a British affair only…. Irony being of course I am from Victorian England" She replied.

"Hmph…." I was not entirely convinced she had given me the full story but had decided to let it go… for now.

"I apologise to you Doctor Magnus for my brother trying to embroil you in a family affair…." I sighed.

"I can assure Sherlock…. That is not what I believe that your brother wants…."

"Hmm….. well, you seem to have had quite an eventful morning, care for a cup of tea?" I asked with a smile, just as John walked in, who looked amazed at the pair of us.

"You… Sherlock…. Sherlock Holmes… are willingly making someone…. A cup of tea… unprompted?" He exclaimed.

"Really John… anyone would think that I didn't pull my weight the way you carry on…." I huffed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Into Wonderland we go…..

WN: HUGE thanks to the lovely Mrs Marcus Volturi, Loubega and zoofreakpkh for taking the time out to review the last chapter :D Believe me it is extremely appreciated.

Watson's P.O.V

I had seen and heard some rather unbelievable things in my time, but the one I had just been confronted with took the biscuit. I had come down to check to see if Sherlock had actually kept his promise and would have something at least to drink. Imagine to my amazement seeing Sherlock not only **drinking **a cup of tea… but actually going as far as to **offer **to make another human being a cup of tea… with no apparent motive… was this woman secretly practicing witchcraft…?... What on earth could possibly be her secret…. Eternal youth aside?"…

After getting regarded with a rather haughty look courtesy of one Sherlock Holmes I decided to pull up a chair and sit with them at the table.

I glanced at Magnus who regarded me a with a look of calm.

"So… Doctor Magnus…. How goes your team's investigation?" I queried.

"Well enough thank you Doctor Watson…. Now before we venture out… I figured that you had ought to see some of the various "patients" I work with here at the London Sanctuary; after all it will give you a better idea of the type of creature we are looking for" She threw us both a questioning glance.

I was a little uneasy; so I glanced at Sherlock; who was wearing a massive grin that I had only seen once before when he heard about the serial suicides taking place across London…. Darn that cabbie…. Only Sherlock Holmes could get an apparent kick out of murder and insanity.

"A… good idea Doctor Magnus… please… lead the way… though… will your colleagues not be joining us?" I questioned.

"No… I have assigned them another task for the time being… not shall we begin the grand tour?" She asked again, her smile still as serene as ever.

We both nodded and followed her into a lift. As we went down, I couldn't help but feel we had just clambered into the rabbit whole in order to enter Wonderland. I knew that if there were any cats at the end of this journey it would be a justifiable concern.

Once the lift stopped, we were led through a corridor. The floor was a cold grey colour and all you could hear as we walked was the sound of Magnus's heels click clacking as she walked ahead.

Suddenly we came by another door, which to me looked somewhat imposing. As she turned a key in the lock; she turned to us both and spoke:

"Many years ago… my father showed me into a world I would never have originally thought possible…. But it changed my life for the better… are you sure that you are both ready for this…. After all once you follow me through these doors there is no going back from this" She warned.

"I can assure you Doctor Magnus… we are both prepared" I replied.

"Very well… then this is the main area… here is where we house some of the larger abnormals… as well as some of the free roaming ones…" She explained as we followed her into a rather large room.

I gasped. All around us were various habitats…. Housing what I can only describe as…. Myths.

In a large aquatic habitat…. I could make out what appeared to be a sleeping sea serpent creature….. in a forest habitat I could see a set of emerald green oval eyes staring intently at me…. But quite possibly the most breath taking of all was towards the back…. I could see through a small window a brilliant flash of burning orange.

"What is that?" I exclaimed. Surely they didn't have a creature that lived in a fiery room did they?...

"That Doctor Watson is a creature known as a Fire Elemental… a creature of immense power that is deadly… which is also regarded as some as an unlimited source of energy…. If this were to fall into the wrong hands…." She did not need to continue the sentence for I understood her point.

I just stood there for a moment, gazing in wonder at the various amazing creatures before me. It was then something else gave me a massive fright…. Well… a massive cry anyway as the rush of two massive wings flew above us….

"That's… a Pteranodon?... but that's…." I started…

"Brilliant…. This is just amazing!" Sherlock whooped with glee like a child on Christmas morning.

"Indeed….. It is quite possibly one of the last of its kind… which is why it must remain safe here…" She added.

She then turned to us once more…

"So… do either of you have any questions so far?"

Oh Doctor Magnus….. I have many questions…. And believe me….. as far as Sherlock goes, you have just opened the equivalent of Pandora's Box…."

WN: I really hope this is okay…. Possibly read and hopefully review pretty please? *makes puppy dog eyes*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I sense a disturbance in the cellar….

WN: Hello again my pretties! I am giving you a new chapter early :D Aren't I good to you :D Anyway, thanks goes as always to Mrs Marcus Volturi and zoofreakpkh for their reviews of the last chapter A quick note though, I know that I pretty much described the Old City Sanctuary… but I was kinda taking liberties due to my memory slightly failing me with regards to the London Sanctuary… (and the wikia wasn't that helpful :/) Also… I know I had promised Mrs Marcus Volturi that I had been going to make this chapter "Interview with a Vampire… but I am having to do this one first….. but I can assure you the glorious Tesla is in this chapter :D)

Helen's P.O.V

I was amused to observe the reactions of our guests. I rarely showed outsiders what we do in our Sanctuaries… with of course the exceptions of Will and a few others…. But I felt that these two were a worthy exception; even with taking the fact that Sherlock was the son of James Watson to one side. I felt that I owed it to James as well as Sherlock to make the truth known…. But I knew that I could not go back on a promise…. as even the best of intentions can end up causing harm. For now I felt that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie and keep my promise to Mycroft.

I had figured that it would be best to show them the London Sanctuary…. That way I could assess their reactions to abnormals face to face in a controlled environment. I must admit, I was pleased.

Sherlock seemed to have truly taken after his father in many ways; acting like a rather hyper child at the thought of a whole new world; analysing everything and everyone…. Taking in every single detail….

And Watson…. He actually reminded me of how Will reacted originally…. Granted at least I did not have to run him over….

I waited patiently for them to respond to my earlier question. Now this would be good.

Eventually, Doctor Watson turned his attention to me and stuttered:

"W…oah…. Just… how **do **you keep something like **this **a bloody _**secret **_from the public?" He exclaimed. There was no malice in his tone…. Just…. Well… admiration really…

"That my dear Watson….. is due to the fact that Doctor Magnus knows that people only **see **what is going on around them…. They choose not to actually take a moment and _**observe….." **_Sherlock cut in. Even when it wasn't needed; Sherlock could be a bit of a smug Git when he wanted.

"Heh, that is a very true point…. Sherlock….. " I grinned. Definitely his father's son…. I must admit, I did wonder to myself what the other members of the five would have thought of Sherlock…..

I know that Druitt and Watson did not…. Part on the best of terms…. But they partially made peace before Watson died…. The last I had heard from John was that he was taking down the remnants of the Cabal…. I had no knowledge of his whereabouts since he dropped from our radar some months ago. They both had a strong friendship back in Oxford…

I personally think that he probably would have gotten on well with Griffin… both of them could be stubborn when they wanted as well as petulant… but that that would have been something I would have liked to have seen. I missed Nigel.

Now Nikola Tesla meeting Sherlock Holmes…. Hmm… that would have been….. Interesting to say the least. Both of them have a "confidence" in themselves that would not have previously thought to be possible as well as an uncanny ability to clear a room with their ginormous egos. From what I have read of Sherlock, he shares Nikola's ability to just flit in and out of people's lives whenever he feels like it… all in the name of "science" or for…. A case….

Come to think of it…. I had not heard from Tesla for a while….. Though I was sure he would grace us with our presence soon….. Little did I know it was going to be sooner than I thought…

I showed them both around the Sanctuary; noting that Sherlock was just currently silent for a few moments as we walked; taking in each and every detail in a seeming bit to uncover any secret that may have been hidden in the walls of the Sanctuary. I knew that I would have some questions from him later…..

As we walked past the wine cellar, I heard a rather loud shattering sound… Odd… as far as I knew nobody was in there…. Unless one of the new intakes had escaped and was roaming free…

Ignoring the curious glances that were aimed in my direction from Sherlock and John, I radioed Declan to put out a potential alert. I was fairly sure that Watson's eyebrows vanished as I readied a gun from by my ankle… (Black knee length boots are at times a god send) and slipped by the door, motioning for the other two to get behind me. With a swift kick, the door flew open and I pointed the gun at the source of the disturbance… Upon realising he had been "interrupted" the disturbance turned to me… glass shards all around him and that bloody arrogant sneer that seemed to always grace his face whenever I saw him and drawled:

"Really Helen….. you should keep your cellar stocked up…. You never know when a friend will come to "inspect" it…."

WN: Okay, I am mean I know! But I wanted to try and build up Nikola before I introduced him :/ I hope that this was okay and as always reviews are loved


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Interview with a Vampire…

WN: MAJOR apologies for not updating in over a month, I had not intended for this to be so long, (college finals, illness and car accidents…. Seriously)… Anyway, excuses out of the way:

Special thanks to the following reviewers of the last chapter: hermiony, zoofreakpkh, Mrs Marcus Volturi, loubega and CheyanneChika for their awesome reviews! It really means a lot to me

John's P.O.V

It turned out that the potentially escaped creature was none other…. Than a…. man in the wine cellar with a foreign accent… he sounded Serbian…. And bloody up himself to boot. His smirk seemed to grow wider at each passing moment.

"And may I ask why you are here in the first place….. the last time we had one of your "visits"… it didn't exactly end well now… did it?" Helen retorted, her eyes firmly fixed on the intruder. It occurred to me then that the pair of them had history.

"Doctor Magnus… you should be careful about the kind of admirers you attract" Sherlock stepped closer, analysing the newcomer.

"Hmm… always with the younger men Helen….. going for ones closer to home I see as well… hmm… a bit too lanky…. Still better than Jack the-"

"Yeah, look I hate to interrupt this chat, but who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in this woman's wine cellar?" I interjected.

"Oh you sir made that sound so…. Wrong…." The intruder chuckled.

"Gentlemen… this overgrown man-child is Nikola Tesla… a…. old colleague of mine…" Helen replied and shot Nikola a warning look.

"Oh Helen….. you know how to wound a man's ego…. So… what is with the two Brits… are William and Heinrich on vacation or something?" He asked.

"Not quite… they are still here let me assure you…. Nikola, this is Doctor John Watson and the man standing next to he is Sherlock Holmes" She finished. I noticed her mouth seemed to quirk up into a small smirk.

"Uh… hello…." I smiled meekly. This guy was giving me the evils.

"….. Watson and Holmes…. Really Helen…. Where did you get these two?" Nikola drawled.

"And Doctor Magnus…. You really need to be more careful of the company you keep…. Clearly this man has been carrying quite the torch for you for a considerable amount of time now… is a man of science… and tends to think that his "roguish charm" is somehow a hit with the ladies…"

"Watch it wannabe… there is no "somehow" about it" Nikola snapped.

"You originally came from Serbia but have spent most of your time in England, in your youth I would imagine studying at one of the main universities… Oxford…."

"Well obviously… I am clearly well-educated on top of my natural genius"… Nikola retorted and folded his arms. Sherlock just smirked and continued.

"You spend most of your time "scheming" and experimenting… and have a rather large amount of self-belief… you are however exceptionally skilled in your chosen field, which is most likely science… mainly working with weaponry and machines….. You are however ambitious, and incredibly difficult to work with and are most likely planning world domination as we speak" Sherlock replied with a satisfied smirk.

There was just a moment of silence as Helen and I stood watching the two men seemingly locked in a battle of the ego, neither side seeming to give ground to the other. I had considered intervening at one point, but Helen put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head so I waited with her.

"And you my bean poled friend are apparently a detective… who very few people tolerate whilst begrudgingly admit your brilliance… however irritating they may find it…. Something of which I can understand….. you are liked by a select few like your sidekick for example… why I do not know" I was a little startled to be mentioned in this debate.

"You tend to work to your own agenda, not giving a thought to your fellow long suffering human beings…."

"I can't think of who that reminds me of" Helen muttered loudly. I chuckled, which earned both of us a scathing look from Tesla.

"And for the record Tesla… I am not actually his sidekick…" I added.

"….. And he finally speaks…."

"So…. Why are you here anyway…." Helen asked once more.

"I was in the area…. So I thought I would drop by my dear… is that so wrong?" Nikola replied in a tone of mock innocence.

"Hmph…. Well if you have "dropped by"…. You can "drop out" the nearest exit at your earliest convenience" Helen ordered.

"Really… and there I was going to offer help with the murders that you are currently investigating"…. Nikola stated casually.

"And what do you know about that?" I asked.

"I have my ways…. Soldier boy…." Nikola drawled.

"Wait what, how did you know-" I gasped.

"Look I may be no James… but just by observing you at a glance anyone can see you are ex-military" Nikola scoffed.

"….. I really want to know more about this James character" I thought to myself, though the thought of not one, but two Sherlock Holmes's was a terrifying thought to be told.

"Nikola… I am quite sure that we do not need the services of a vampire at the moment" Helen replied whilst trying to look stern and failing.

"Wait… back up a second… did you just say… **vampire?" **I yelped and stepped back.

"…. Come now soldier boy…. And there I was thinking I wasn't hungry" Nikola grinned wolfishly.

I knew then that this was one case I would not be forgetting in a hurry.

WN: Okay, I am again probably going to rewrite this at some point, but am hoping this is okay for the meantime… I may up the rating to T at some stage… (I am a die hard Teslen shipper)…. Till then please read and review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

WN: Okay MAJOR apologies for being so long in updating! Special thanks goes to my two favourite reviewers MrsMarcusVolturi and CheyanneChika for their awesome reviews :D I hope to not disappoint you

Helen's P.O.V

"Alright Nikola fine….. if you can prove yourself to be actually useful; though if you do not behave yourself, consider yourself not wanted, got it?" I stated, shooting Nikola one of my best glares. I was somewhat worried about having Nikola Tesla and Sherlock Holmes in the same room as one another, but it could not be helped for the time being. I just hoped that it would not backfire on me.

"Come now Helen….. of course I would behave…. Though if I did not…. Would you _"punish" _ me?" He whispered suggestively in my ear with that wolfish grin that drove me up the bloody wall.

"NIKOLA!" I snapped sharply.

"Sorry Miss Magnus…" He stepped back, still wearing that same smug look. Sometimes the man could be bloody incorrigible.

"Now then, as we are all focused… shall we return to our actual topic; the murders?" I suggested. I was met with nods all round.

"Good…. " I reached for the intercom and asked for both Henry and Will to join us.

"Once everyone is here…. We can formulate a plan; till then Nikola what do you know exactly about the deaths?" I asked pointedly.

"Direct as ever…. I like that….. now then the creature you are looking for is in fact an abnormal…. However it appears to be being controlled by some device of some kind" He began and beckoned me over with one of his bony fingers.

"So you are suggesting that someone is basically murdering these people via remote control?... ingenious!" Sherlock declared now wearing grin similar to that of Nikola's.

"Well when you put it like that…. Yes…."

"But who could possibly have the means to engineer a device such as this and apprehend and control a creature, sorry abnormal such as this?" John suggested.

"Now that my soldier boy is a good question; and I do believe to have an answer….." Nikola drawled.

"The Cabal Moriarty!" Both I and Sherlock exclaimed. I had not been expecting that.

"Woah…. Back up a second; what makes you think that Moriarty is involved?" John interjected.

"Call it a feeling….. whenever there are gruesome, complicated deaths; surely Moriarty is sure to follow…. Remember a certain "bomb" incident?" Sherlock replied. I had to admit I made a mental note to find out more regarding the bomb incident.

"Actually….. I wonder…. If Moriarty has actually approached the Cabal; or they have approached him?" Will suggested, clearly having been standing there for a few moments listening to us discuss the situation.

"Wait… but surely Vlad and Druitt dealt with them after what happened to Ashley?" Henry pointed out.

"Indeed, both Wilheim and Hienrich are correct in their own ways; Johnny boy and I did actually deal with the Cabal dregs, however it does not actually mean that they had been completely annihilated" Nikola replied.

"Indeed, that does mean we have to stay sharp…. Now Sherlock, John, can you please tell us what you know about Moriarty" I asked.

"Gladly…. Moriarty is a man like no other; he is like a spider that develops an intricate web of crime; whilst never directly getting his hands dirty himself; a self-proclaimed "consulting criminal" that man is responsible for a vast number of deaths" Sherlock finished.

"Right….. so there is a chance he could be linked then?" Will asked.

"A man that has sponsored serial killers being possibly linked to a shadowy organization that has in fact experimented on people for their own gain?... I think that is an excellent deduction Sherlock" Nikola quipped throwing Will a scathing look. It then occurred to him what he had said and added:

"Sorry, forgot that you were even there" To Sherlock who in turn just rolled his eyes and turned to me and said:

"So what angle to do you want to take, Moriarty or The Cabal remnants?" Sherlock asked,

"….. The Cabal….. I have… "motivation" in that regard" I replied.

"Magnus, I hope you know what you are doing; a personal motive for revenge may cloud your judgement…" Will warned.

"Of course I do Will"… I snapped.

The trouble was I was lying to myself. I was as scared as hell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

WN: Hope we all had an amazing Christmas and have a wonderful 2013!

*Peers cautiously out to avoid angry mob… steps forward and breathes sigh of relief* Hello everyone…. I know, it has been AGES! But unfortunately my old friends college and writer's block have been plaguing me . Now I haven't given up on this story, this I can assure you, and I know that this is gonna be a very short chapter but am just posting this to assure you that I do believe in Sherlock Holmes! Anyway…. Shout outs:

CheyanneChika: Thanks ever so much your support is always appreciated

IRISofBLUE: Thanks I am not sure why I do that It is a habit of which I am actually trying my hardest to break

The other ghost girl: thanks so pleased you liked it

Sherlock's P.O.V

"Are you really sure that you have thought this through Magnus, if you go headfirst in to this without having thought this properly through then all you will do is put the whole team at risk!" Will chided. I could see that in his own way he was trying to be helpful but in the same way that most people try and be helpful, he was failing pretty badly and only served to irritate the woman further. I was about to let out a scathing comment of my own but the vampire beat me to the punch:

"Come on now junior, Mommy will be fine dealing with the big bad men on her own now why don't you be a good little boy and run along now and leave the adults to get on with their work hmm?" Nikola chided. I could not help but smirk at this as I honestly did not see why Magnus put up with him when he was like this. I know people say that John and I have a "unique" working relationship but I honestly feel that we both give as good as we get. This is not the case so much here, as anyone can see that this is something that any parent would need to do. That is to get closure on the death of her only child oh and also vengeance if the opportunity presented itself. I felt like sending him to Mycroft, that way they could patronise one another to death.

"Nikola, that's enough, now Will I appreciate your concern but it is honestly not needed right now, I know what I am doing and this needs to be done otherwise more innocent lives may be lost" Helen replied and turned to me:

"Shall we get going?"

I could not agree more…..

WN: Like I said, incredibly short but more will come soon I promise you!


	18. Chapter 18

WN: Hello people, sorry for not updating this in so long, I just wanted to quickly ask; do people still read this; if so would they be interested in me updating? If so, please let me know.

Thank you! :D


End file.
